Tras el velo
by Chio-san
Summary: Entre ellos, hay días buenos y otros muy malos. Will lo sabe. Argentina es completamente diferente a Virginia en todo.


**Tras el velo.**

* * *

 _ **¡ADVERTENCIA!**_

Este fic se basa en el final de la serie, por lo que si no lo has visto, ¡NO LO LEAS! Si lo has visto, adelante, espero que disfrutes de la historia :)

* * *

 **Fandom:** Hannibal.

 **Resumen:** Entre ellos, hay días buenos y otros muy malos. Will lo sabe. Argentina es completamente diferente a Virginia en todo.

 **Notas:** no me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni las novelas, ni nada de nada, solo escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y por el mero hecho de hacer disfrutar a los demás.

* * *

 **Entrante.**

Hay días buenos y otros muy malos. Will lo sabe. Argentina es completamente diferente a Virginia en todo. Es cálida, animada, viva y colorida, pero ni siquiera todas sus cualidades pueden animar a Will Graham. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuantos días pasaron desde que llegaron, desde que Hannibal curó sus heridas; porque la vida se ha convertido en una rutina horrible de echar de menos a su familia, a sus perros, a Wolftrap (incluso si hacía años que no vivía allí), y a muchas otras cosas que nunca pensó que llegaría a echar de menos.

—¿En qué piensas, Will? —Hannibal levanta la mirada de su libro, sentado en su sillón, tal y como hace cada tarde. Will no tiene ni idea de cuánto debe haberle costado, y está seguro de que no quiere saberlo.

—En matarte.

Hoy es uno de esos días malos.

Hannibal sonríe, vuelve sus ojos al libro.

—¿Con tus manos?

—Oh, no lo sé Doctor Lecter, tal vez no me gustaría ensuciarme.

—No pareció importarte cuando mataste a Francis Dolarhyde.

 _Y ahí está…_ de nuevo esa sensación asquerosa en la boca del estómago, esa que le dice que lo que hizo estuvo mal, que fue horrible, que no fue _humano_. Tal vez, Will perdió su humanidad hace mucho.

—Matar a Francis Dolarhyde fue el mayor error de mi vida.

Esta vez, Hannibal no sonríe. En su lugar, una expresión totalmente seria aparece en su rostro.

—Tratas de mentirte a ti mismo.

—No, no lo hago — _miente._

—Lo disfrutaste, sabes que te gustó. Disfrutaste matando conmigo, cazando juntos. Fue precioso, tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Te mentí.

—No es cierto.

Will le dedica una mirada llena de odio. Sabe que es cierto. Sabe que matar al Dragón Rojo (matarlo _juntos_ ) fue el único momento en su vida en el que se sintió completo. Pero no por eso va a aceptarlo. Prefiere vivir en su mentira durante un poco más, evitar lo inevitable.

—¿Entonces, por qué nos empujé por ese acantilado? Quería matarte —Will sonríe triunfal, sabe que sus palabras van a doler y se regodea en ellas, acomodándose en el sofá y esperando el contrataque.

Hannibal suspira, cierra finalmente el libro y lo deja sobre la mesita de madera.

—Ese fue el último intento de tu _humanidad_ por poner fin a tu nueva vida —responde—, y me gustaría pensar que también fue un vano intento de morir junto a mí.

—Estás equivocado, hubiera deseado morir una y mil veces a tener que vivir sabiendo que he matado a un hombre. Si sintieses _compasión_ por mí, entonces deberías haberme dejado morir en ese acantilado.

Hannibal vuelve a sonreír, y es extraño, porque pese a que el resultado es el contrario, parece que es él y no Will quien ha ganado esta vez.

—Mi _compasión_ por ti es lo que te ha mantenido vivo, y lo que siempre lo hará. El día que no lo haga, es porque yo también estaré muerto.

Will Graham frunce los labios y observa como Hannibal abandona la habitación. Siente asco, desagrado, amor y felicidad al mismo tiempo, porque _no puede vivir sin él_ , pero tampoco _con él._

No vuelven a hablar en lo que resta de día.

* * *

Pasan los días de forma larga y tediosa. Al principio, es extraño no ver a Hannibal tras una pared de cristal; ser capaz de acercarse a él y tocarlo cuando desee (pero aun así no hacerlo). A veces se sorprende a si mismo mirándole; le observa cocinar, leer y comer, porque es un espectáculo fascinante, cómo un cruel asesino, con la fuerza de doblegar a todo un mundo, realiza todo de forma tan refinada y delicada.

Otras veces, Hannibal le devuelve la mirada, y lo que hay en ella le asusta tanto que siente un escalofrío. Sus pupilas se dilatan, una sonrisa adorna su cara. _Amor_ (piensa Will) y es tan jodídamente obvio que se reprocha por no haberlo visto años atrás.

* * *

A veces, hay días buenos. Will recuerda el sonido del océano, el agua chocando contra las rocas y su cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Caen en picado. Recuerda cerrar los ojos y también recuerda abrirlos y sentirse feliz al ver a Hannibal sonriéndole como si fuese lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

—Will —susurra. Sonríe y sonríe y no para de sonreír.

Piensa que aún no está listo para mirarle de ese mismo modo. Con anhelo, cariño, amor y muchas otras cosas más a las que ni siquiera podría ponerles nombre.

—¿Estás conmigo, Will?

—¿A dónde más podría ir? —Will le devuelve la sonrisa, sin estar muy seguro de si se siente triste o feliz. Tal vez, una mezcla de ambos.

* * *

Para Hannibal no existen días malos junto a Will, simplemente días buenos y días no tan buenos. Los días buenos son maravillosos, son días en los que hablan de todo y nada a la vez, de lo que han hecho y de lo que están por hacer. Hannibal siempre deseó tener la oportunidad de hablar con él sin barreras físicas o mentales; cerrar los ojos y abrir puertas a habitaciones compartidas con Will en lo más hondo de su mente. Ahora que por fin le tiene a su lado, se pregunta cómo ha sido capaz de vivir sin él.

En días no tan buenos, Hannibal pasará un dedo por la mejilla de Will y este se apartará tan rápido que dolerá.

En días buenos, Hannibal le servirá una copa de vino y los dos beberán en silencio, juntos en el sofá.

En días no ten buenos, Hannibal dirá:

—Te quiero, Will.

Y él, a su vez, responderá:

—Mentiroso.

Y aun así, Hannibal no cambiaría ni uno de esos días por nada. Ni siquiera por volver a ver a su hermana.

* * *

A Will le gusta tentar los límites invisibles de su relación con Hannibal. Saber lo mucho que está dispuesto a ceder por verle junto a él; conocer sus debilidades, sus fortalezas, y reconocer aquellos gestos que le vuelven loco de formas muy diferentes. Esta vez, Will tienta su paciencia y su posesividad, sentado junto a la ventana. Observa como Hannibal no aparta la mirada de su alianza, a la que Will se encuentra acariciando lenta y cuidadosamente con cariño.

—Echo de menos a Molly —Esto al menos, no es una mentira.

Will suspira, escuchando las risas de los niños en la calle.

Hay un pequeño cambio en Hannibal, su mirada se vuelve afilada y sus ojos no abandonan el anillo en ningún momento. Está celoso de una mujer que vive a miles y miles de kilómetros, una mujer con la que nunca podrá volver incluso si así lo quisiese. Will casi sentía que podría reírse, pero no lo hace.

—¿Qué harías si volviese con ella? ¿Me matarías?

—No, pero sí la mataría a ella.

—Entonces te odiaría —responde Will en un susurro.

—Prefiero vivir con tu odio a vivir sin ti.

Will aparta los dedos del anillo, sonríe de forma cariñosa y se apiada de él. Sabe que no debería sentirse así, que Hannibal es un asesino, una persona despreciable, posesiva y que sin duda cumple sus promesas. Está seguro de que mataría a Molly sin pensarlo, pero aun así no puede evitar empatizar con él. Sentir lo mucho que le quiere y lo solo que se ha sentido sin él. Las líneas hacía mucho que habían comenzado a desdibujarse, y con ellas su supuesto odio por Hannibal. Ya ni siquiera reconoce sus sentimientos, las barreras entre los dos desaparecen y Will no está seguro de si lo que siente pertenece a él mismo o al hombre frente a él.

Will se quita el anillo, lo deja encima de la mesa y sonríe aún más al ver la expresión levemente sorprendida de Hannibal.

—La próxima vez que estemos junto al mar, lo tiraré al agua.

Hannibal sonríe y siente como se le hincha el pecho de felicidad.

* * *

Nada más llegar a Argentina, Will había pensado que su nueva casa era más pequeña de lo que esperaba. Tiene dos habitaciones, un estudio, una cocina y una sala de estar. Es más grande que su antigua casa en Wolftrap, pero aun así es sencilla. Se asemeja mucho más a los gustos de Will que a los de Hannibal y tal vez sea por eso por lo que la eligió.

* * *

No han vuelto a matar desde aquella noche. Hannibal no ha traído cadáveres a su cocina y Will no ha mencionado el tema.

* * *

—Sé que me quieres.

Will está apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva allí, observando a Hannibal cocinar, pero debe ser mucho.

—Sé que estás enamorado de mí.

—Nunca he tratado de ocultarlo —Hannibal levanta la vista y le sonríe. Mueve el cuchillo ágilmente, cortando pequeños trocitos de carne de cerdo.

—Has dejado de matar —No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Will se acerca lentamente hacia él y apoya sus manos en la encimera—. Pensé que era imposible que pararas.

—¿Dejaría el león de cazar a la gacela solo porque a estas les pareciera poco ético su comportamiento? No, Will. Solo estoy esperando —Avanza por la cocina hasta uno de los estantes, dejando el cuchillo junto a Will.

 _Sería tan fácil_ , piensa, coger el arma y acabar con todo. Cortarle el cuello a Hannibal e irse. Llamar a Jack y hacer lo que ya hizo una vez Bedelia. Pero no lo hace.

—Esperas que vuelva a _cazar_ contigo, pero tal vez nunca lo haga.

—Lo harás, Will.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro cuando ni siquiera yo lo sé? Ya ni siquiera sé si lo que siento es producto de mi empatía por ti o si soy yo realmente sintiendo algo —dice Will, frustrado.

Hannibal deja de lado la carne y los utensilios de cocina, y se centra totalmente en él. Posa una de sus manos en la mejilla de Will y este no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío. El roce es intencional, es igual que la última vez, los dos en la cocina y Will inseguro de lo que siente. Pero ya no está Abigail, ya no están empapados de la lluvia y llenos de sangre; y aun así, Will no puede evitar apartarse un poco y bajar la vista hacia su otra mano, en busca de una navaja, un cuchillo, _algo_.

—No voy a hacerte daño —Hannibal sabe lo que ha hecho, sabe lo que ha desatado al ponerle la mano en la mejilla. Y aun estando enamorado de él, Will sabe que sigue siendo el mismo hombre cruel que disfruta presionando con el fin de obtener reacciones que Will no reconoce como suyas.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?

—Porque estás sintiendo todo lo que yo siento, ¿no es así? —Hannibal sonríe e insta a Will a que levante la mirada. Puede sentir todo lo que Hannibal siente. Amor, respeto… _anhelo_. Le quiere tanto que moriría si cogiera sus cosas y se fuera, pero aun así sabe que le permitiría hacerlo. Permitiría que Will se marchase si eso es lo que desea, porque sabe que de una forma u otra, se volverían a encontrar.

—Estás enamorado de mí —repite, más para sí mismo que para él.

—Siempre lo he estado —susurra, con tono lento y armonioso.

* * *

—Soy heterosexual, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Dice Will desde el sofá— Me gustan las mujeres. Nunca me he sentido atraído por hombres.

—¿Es esto algún tipo de aviso, Will? —Hannibal siente ganas de reír, el comportamiento defensivo de Will es entrañable.

—Sé que quieres más de mí —Esta vez, Hannibal sonríe y Will frunce el ceño—. No te atrevas a reírte, estoy tratando de ser serio —dice Will, pero su sonrisa ya se le ha contagiado.

—Está bien —Hannibal bebe un sorbo de vino y guarda silencio durante un instante—. Lo que siento por ti es mucho más complejo, Will. No se limita solo a la atracción sexual, por lo que compartir cualquier momento contigo me hará feliz.

—Pero quieres más.

—De hecho, sí. Me gustaría —Por una vez, Hannibal está siendo totalmente sincero con él y Will descubre que le gusta esta nueva faceta (al igual que muchas otras de las que aún no está seguro) —. Pero no es imprescindible. No voy a presionarte y no quiero que tú te presiones tampoco. Podemos hacer juntos muchas otras cosas.

—¿Cómo qué? —Will sonríe y siente como la tensión del ambiente se desvanece.

—Siempre he disfrutado de nuestras conversaciones.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad es tan fácil hacerte feliz? —Will suelta una pequeña risa. Es la primera vez que ríe desde que dejó de lado su antigua vida y volvió a inmiscuirse en los asuntos del FBI, y se siente bien hacerlo. Es como si la presión en su pecho se desvaneciera y todo fuera mucho más sencillo de lo que es.

—Hacía mucho que no te escuchaba reír.

—Eso es porque hacía mucho que no lo hacía —Will sonríe y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente _bien_.

* * *

Will sueña con su familia. Sueña llegar a casa y encontrar un lago de sangre del que aparece victorioso Francis Dolarhyde. Tiene alas negras, una larga y gigantesca cola y un rostro deformado. Las heridas que ambos le infligieron esa noche, siguen estando allí. Un gran mordisco en el cuello, su estómago destrozado y cortes profundos en ambas piernas. El Dragón arrastra un cuerpo a través del lago y lo pone a los pies de Will. Ve a Molly al principio, pero después su rostro se difumina, cambia y Molly ya no es Molly, es Hannibal. Es el cuerpo sin vida de Hannibal.

Will se despierta jadeando, totalmente solo. No están sus perros, ni tampoco su familia. Se levanta poco a poco, se aparta el pelo de la frente y aguarda hasta que su respiración vuelve a la normalidad. Da un paso, después otro y cuando se da cuenta, está avanzando por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Hannibal. Siempre mantiene la puerta abierta, así que se apoya en la madera de esta y aguarda durante unos minutos. Está durmiendo, no tiene heridas y respira. Su pecho se eleva una y otra vez, el aire fluyendo a través de los pulmones. Se encuentra totalmente sano.

Will se aparta de la puerta y vuelve a su cama.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Por ahora, la idea es hacer un fic de 5 capítulos (más o menos del mismo número de palabras que este), y aunque tengo la mayoría de las escenas planeadas, me encantaría saber qué escenas os gustaría encontrar a vosotros en un fic, ¡si pegan con la historia me atrevería a escribirlas! :)**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
